


In Saecula Saeculorum (Forever and ever)

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Russian gangsters, Bar Fight, Brothers, Connor saves the day, Established Relationship, M/M, Top!Connor, Twincest, bottom!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the boys after they get the Russians out of McGinty's, but with a sexy twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Saecula Saeculorum (Forever and ever)

After enough alcohol and a good ol’ fashioned bar fight, it wasn’t unusual for the Macmanus twins to end up in bed together, Connor’s fingers holding Murphy’s head down into the pillow as he fucked into his brother’s pale writhing body laid out underneath him.

It had been that way for years and the brothers would never change it, ever. They were two halves of the same person, the same soul…

And no one would ever come between them.

This day had been no different, the drinking they had done at McGinty’s followed by the satisfaction of ridding the bar of Chekov and his cronies had caused them to barely make it back to their flat before they were stripping each other of their clothes, marking exposed skin with tongues and teeth.

Murphy had not held back his cries as Connor fucked him, knowing how much the older twin loved it when he screamed. These trysts were always wild, animalistic, painful and passionate, leaving them both with bruises and bite marks that they would wear under their clothes with pride.

They had lain together afterwards, completely fucked out as they smoked and kissed. After a while Murphy untangled himself from his brother’s limbs to sit up, muscles protesting as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Connor threw back the sheets and stood, raising his arms above his head before walking over to the worn out sofa to collect their discarded boxers and the two grey flannel dressing gowns that hung nearby.

Murphy was pulling on his boots as Connor sat on the bed opposite, throwing his boxers and dressing gown at him with a grin. The younger twin chuckled, shrugging the worn flannel over his shoulders and reaching down to pull the boxers up over his hips, wincing slightly at the movement.

“Didn’t break ya did I?”

“Fuck off…”

Connor’s grin widened as he leant forward to press a kiss to Murphy’s nose, earning a half-hearted slap to the head in return.

The moment was suddenly shattered as the door was kicked in and Ivan Chekov and one of his cronies marched in, waving their guns. The brothers scrambled to get up from the bed.

“Freeze you fucking Irish faggots!” The Russian yelled, striking Connor’s temple with the butt of his gun, causing the younger man to see stars as blood trickled from his head. “Get the fuck up! C’mon!”

Still dazed, Connor was dragged to the toilet nearby as Murphy was hauled up by his collar and pushed to his knees.

“Get your fuckin’ hands off me…!” The brunet’s words died on his lips as the bandaged man behind him brandished his gun, the younger twin raising his hands in surrender.

Connor grimaced as he was forced to kneel in front of the toilet, Chekov cuffing one of his hands before pressing the barrel of his gun to the back of his head.

“Cuff yourself around the back, cuff yourself!” The lighter haired twin obeyed, sliding the chain around the porcelain and snapping the other cuff shut around his wrist. Murphy watched, heart racing as he saw the blood trickling down his brother’s face, anger and fear curling within his stomach.

Connor gritted his teeth as he felt the barrel of Checkov’s gun pressed hard against the back of his neck, the Russian’s breath against his ear causing him to shudder with rage and revulsion.

“You know why I fuckin’ come ‘ere?” The thick accented voice growled into his ear. “I come ‘ere to kill you, but now…” Shoving the older twin against the porcelain, the gangster grinned. “I don’t think I fuckin’ kill you. I kill…your _brother_ …shoot him in the head…” Connor’s eyes moved to Murphy, fear icy in his veins at the other man’s words.

Chekov released his grip and stood up. Connor struggled against the cuffs, the reality of the situation hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

“Fuck you!” He snarled. “MURPH!”

“Connor!” The younger twin called back as he was hauled off his knees by the collar of his dressing gown and pushed towards the door. “It was just a fuckin’ bar fight, you guys are fuckin’ pussies!”

Connor screamed Murphy’s name again, his rapid heartbeat loud on his ears, the blood from the wound on his head blurring his vision as he watched the other half of his soul being led away to his death, quiet resignation of his fate on the brunet’s face as he looked over his shoulder.

Howling in rage, the older twin pulled desperately at the cuffs on his wrists, ignoring the bite of steel into flesh and the flow of blood down his fingers. The pain didn’t register, not when he needed to get to Murphy. He shoved his shoulder against the toilet, raising his eyes to the heaven and praying for the strength he needed with another roar.

Suddenly, as if the good Lord had heard his prayers, the toilet gave away, the decaying wall around it crumbling and freeing him in a spray of water.

Heart racing, veins full of adrenaline, Connor lifted the bowl off the floor and strode towards the door…

***

Murphy bit his lip as Chekov pushed him to his knees amongst the garbage bags outside the back of the building. Swallowing, he stared up at the barrel that was placed between his eyes before turning his gaze to the large Russian, blue eyes filled with hate.

“I hope your conscience is clear Irishman…” Chekov said with a laugh. Raising his eyes to pray for his sins, Murphy caught sight of his twin at the top of the building. Connor was stood on top of the discarded fuel barrels left up there, the toilet bowl in his arms.

Lips parting, the younger Macmanus stared in amazement as Connor let the bowl slide from his hands before jumping off the building, his heart in his mouth as he watched his twin fall.

Shielding his head from the falling cistern lid, Murphy twisted out of the way as the bowl landed on Chekov’s head, splintering upon impact as the large Russian fell forward into the garbage, gun firing as the gangster’s body jerked. Looking up from his crouching position, the brunet spotted his brother lying nearby, Chekov’s lackey a few inches away.

Scrambling to his feet, Murphy turned Connor on his back and checked his pulse. It was still steady and strong, he sent a quick thanks to the Allmighty for that…

A groan nearby made him realise the other gangster wasn’t quite as dead as Chekov. Reaching for the fallen cistern lid, he beat the other man until he was no longer moving, his body tight and trembling with rage and fear and _the fact that he had almost lost Connor…_

The lid fell from numb fingers as Murphy looked around for a container. Finding a crumpled paper bag nearby, he collected the guns from the two dead gangsters before checking their pockets for anything else he could find. Gathering it up in the bag, he turned to his still unconscious brother, hauling the older twin up and over his shoulder with a grunt.

A soft moan sounded from behind him as Connor stirred.

“M…Murph?”

“S’alright Con, I’ll get y’fixed.”

***

Connor rubbed the bandages around his wrists, hissing at the sting of raw skin underneath as Murphy sank down onto the bed opposite him.

The day had been a blur after their second encounter with Chekov. Murphy had taken Connor to the hospital to have their wounds treated before they had given the guns and cash stolen from the Russian gangsters to Doc for safe keeping. After that they had gone to the police and spoken to Special Agent Smecker.

 _That_ had been fun - talking to each other while he sat entranced by their linguistic abilities.

They had been offered a cell to stay in overnight and Rocco had provided clothes and their rosaries. Now, as they looked at each other, the full extent of the last few hours hit them both like a punch to the stomach.

They had almost lost each other…

_I almost lost ye…_

_Don’t y’ever do that to me again…_

_I’d die without ye…_

_I love ye…always…_

Murphy grunted in surprise as Connor all but tackled him onto the bed, the older twin pressing kisses to every inch of pale skin he could find.

“Con…” He murmured, arching up into the touch as his brother pushed aside the worn flannel of his dressing gown to reach more flesh, muscles trembling under the familiar touch of Connor’s mouth and hands.

“I t’ought I’d never see you again…” The lighter haired man buried his head into Murphy’s shoulder, a sob pulling from his throat as he felt his twin grip his hair tight and curl against him. His eyes closed tight as he felt his twin’s lips against his head, whispering words of love and adoration in as many languages as the younger twin could think of.

Raising his head, the lighter haired brother stared into bright blue eyes before moving forward, capturing Murphy’s lips in a fierce deep kiss. The heat from his twin’s body seeping into his own through the thin boxers and dressing gown he wore, the clothes Rocco had bought them on a chair nearby, forgotten.

“Don’t leave me…” Connor whispered against Murphy’s mouth as the younger twin pulled the dressing gown from his shoulders, calloused fingers mapping the broad expanse of his back. The lips against his own moved down his neck, nipping at the tattoo of the Virgin Mary inked on his skin as he moved his head back with a groan.

“I won’t Connor…I’ll never leave ye.” The brunet whispered against his throat, hands leaving his brother’s body to shed the dressing gown hanging off one arm and his boxers, pushing the worn cotton off narrow hips and down his thighs.

Connor braced himself on one arm, the other hand moving to push his own boxers down his hips, both of them groaning as his heated skin slid against Murphy’s.

“Y’sure about this? We’ve not got…”

“I don’t care Con…I need to know we’re still here…together.” Murphy’s eyes locked onto Connor’s, fingers linking and clasping the back of his brother’s head as the other twin nodded, pulling the last layers away from them, dropping the items on the floor before spitting into his hand.

They were battered and bruised, wounded and exhausted, but they both needed this. They needed to feel each other…

They needed to know were both still alive.

Slicking himself up, the lighter haired twin lifted a strong leg to rest against his shoulder before moving forward. Murphy hissed through his teeth at the burn of being stretched and filled, muscles aching from the fight and their previous activities before that. But he relished the pain, needing to feel his heart racing and Connor’s throbbing cock inside him.

The younger twin looked up at his brother, taking in the furrowed brow, slack mouth and intense blue eyes that matched his own. Leaning upwards, he captured Connor’s lips in his own, a soft cry swallowed down as the lighter haired man bottomed out.

“Fuck…”

Murphy laughed breathlessly at the uttered curse against his mouth, running his fingers through the short hair at the base of Connor’s neck.

“Move…Con, please…”

Connor obeyed the soft command, slowly pulling out before pushing back in, pressing his lips against his brother’s. Murphy moaned against his mouth, wrapping the leg not resting against Connor’s shoulder around his waist, hips rising to meet each slow thrust.

The older twin’s wrists protested holding him up but it meant nothing. Not here and now when he was held within the tight heat of his brother’s body, face buried into the crook of Murphy’s neck, the taste of his twin’s mouth still on his lips. The sounds drawn from the brunet music to his ears.

Connor clenched his eyes shut and focused on reconnecting with his twin. His lips moved against Murphy’s shoulder as he repeated to himself over and over that his twin was alive; that Murphy was warm and breathing underneath him, a high pitched whine forcing itself from the younger twin’s throat as he angled his hips just so…

“Fuck!” Murphy arched up, words strangled and broken as Connor continued to strike the spot within him that made him see stars. “Don’t stop…”

“I don’t intend t’…” The lighter haired brother growled against his neck, digging his fingers into Murphy’s side for purchase, groaning as the leg wrapped around his waist drew him against the lean body as close as possible.

Connor watched as Murphy reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his own leaking cock, sliding his fist to match his brother’s thrusts. The younger twin leant up to catch his brother’s mouth, the kiss sloppy and broken by moans and gasps as the pace sped up, the two chasing their release.

Murphy sobbed against Connor’s mouth, writhing underneath as the older twin pounded into him, hand working his own cock. Suddenly he tensed around Connor; seed spilling between his fingers as he came with a cry, eyes clenched shut and lips parted as he rode it out.

The older twin gasped as Murphy’s body tensed around him, fluttering and pulling until he also found himself falling, releasing into the tight heat with a groan against the brunet’s skin, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise.

Murphy lay panting, aware of Connor’s breath hot and damp against his skin, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck and landing on his collarbone. He shivered as a warm tongue licked it from his skin, Connor pressing kisses up his neck before claiming his lips.

The need for air broke them apart. Slowly easing out of Murphy, Connor moved to lay on his side, facing his brother.

Long, strong fingers interlocked, Connor pulling Murphy’s hand to his lips.

“Y’mine Murph.”

The younger twin grinned, before pulling Connor’s hand to his own lips and pressing a kiss to the palm.

“And y’mine Con…forever and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH I'm back baby!
> 
> Working on completing my fics in progress but thought I'd kick things off with this little baby that I've been playing around with.
> 
> Expect more work from me in the near future!


End file.
